The instant invention relates generally to telephones and more specifically it relates to a device for protecting a speaker and earpiece on a telephone handset from germs and the like.
When a person uses a telephone, especially a public telephone, they can transfer germs from their mouth to the speaker and from their ear to the earpiece. The next person to use the telephone can pick up these germs and get sick. To stop this transfer of germs is necessary so accordingly this situation is in need of an improvement.